El cómo debe sentirse un beso
by Nonahere
Summary: Que tu novia protagonice una obra escolar, no puede ser tan malo ¿Cierto? Por supuesto que no, Temari luce increíble en ese vestido azul, una perfecta Cinderella, claro, pero Shikamaru no recuerda el final de la obra original y ver a su novia besar a alguien mas no le es muy grato. Escolar/Familiar AU. ShikaTema


¡He vuelto!

Esta vez con un Shot, es corto, pero considero que es lindo, ya me darán su opinión.

Aun debo otro One-Shot, está en proceso.

¿Alguno ha leído algún capítulo de la nueva novela de Shikamaru? Yo sí, también me han dado spoilers, estoy muriendo lentamente, pero por respeto no diré nada.

Enjoy

ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST

Shikamaru apretó la mano de su novia por décima vez, Temari le miro y finalmente se dedicó a despedirse de sus compañeros de clase, incluso del sujeto al que él más odiaba en ese momento, termino de despedirse de sus compañeros y dieron media vuelta, dispuestos a rodear la escuela para reunirse con los padres de la rubia.  
A él nunca le habían gustado los festivales escolares, pero tenía que admitir que la escuela de su novia organizaba los mejores, una semana entera de eventos culturales y recreativos en los que varias escuelas participaban, se hacían demostraciones culturales, concursos, competencias deportivas y la más odiada por todas, la obra de teatro anual y este año al grupo de su novia le había tocado representar "Cinderella", el tutor de su grupo había asignado los papeles y a Temari le había tocado representar el protagónico, ella no estaba muy contenta, puesto que odiaba el carácter sumiso de la princesa, pero tan orgullosa como era, se decidió a ser la perfecta Cinderella, y lo fue.  
La obra fue montada espectacularmente, habían llenado el enorme auditorio de la escuela, los vestuarios fueron confeccionados por una modista talentosa y la escenografía fue hecha por ellos mismos, pero excedió las expectativas esperadas por cualquier persona, incluso las de él, Temari resulto ser una hermosa Cinderela, incluso cantó un par de canciones, dejando atónitos a los presentes con su belleza y su talento.  
Pero a Shikamaru lo que lo dejo atónito fue el final de la obra, cuando su preciosa Temari, envuelta en un hermoso vestido azul bailo un vals romántico con un sujeto a quien él había bautizado como "el indeseable" y finalizo la obra con un beso entre los protagonistas, Shikamaru fue sorprendido, el no recordaba muy bien la película –que había visto cuando era niño porque a Ino le encantaba- y Temari jamás le había mencionado la escena del beso, se dijo a si mismo que era actuación, que no podía enojarse por algo tan tonto, pero aun así, cuando la vio besándose con otro, se molestó, frunció el ceño y prefirió no mirar, aguanto las burlas de los hermanos de su novia, incluso las de sus suegros, espero a que la maldita obra terminara y el grupo saliera a presentarse, incluso ahí, vio como ese inútil no se apartaba de su novia, fue peor cuando tomados de la mano recibieron una ovación del público haciendo una pequeña reverencia, Shikamaru aguanto, fingió una sonrisa y de verdad se sintió orgulloso de ella, pese a las enormes ganas de asfixiar a ese tipo.  
Terminada la obra los intérpretes regresaron tras bambalinas mientras el público se integraba al resto de las actividades del festival, Shikamaru, por su parte, rodeo la escuela para ir a buscarla a los camerinos y la encontró ya en la salida trasera, rodeada de sus compañeros y de "el indeseable", ya con su uniforme escolar y el vultuoso vestido de Cinderella en un brazo, al verlo le sonrió y su corazón se aceleró, Shikamaru tomo el vestido mientras ella se despedía, aunque tuvo que esperar una eternidad por ella, tardo varios minutos en sacarla de ahí pero por fin caminaban en silencio por un costado de la escuela, rodeados de árboles y con el ruido del festival a lo lejos.  
—¿Te gusto la obra?—La voz de la rubia lo devolvió a la realidad, el la miro y sonrió levemente.  
—Claro que sí, te veías hermosa—  
-¿Y porque ahora que me tienes cerca, no me miras?— Temari sonrió y Shikamaru la miro fijamente.  
—Te estoy mirando—  
—Estas molesto—  
—No, no lo estoy…— Y él volvió a desviar la mirada.  
—Estas celoso…— Ella sonrió.  
—No estoy celoso…—  
—Si lo…—  
—No me dijiste del beso— La corto de repente, Temari borro su sonrisa e hizo un gesto con la mano, restando importancia a la situación.  
—No era gran cosa y si te lo decía, te molestarías—  
—Claro está, que no me agrada que mi novia ande besando a otros—  
—Es actuación—  
—Para él no lo fue y se ve que lo disfruto—  
—Pues yo en absoluto y si te sirve de consuelo, ya me lave la boca, además de eso, solo juntamos nuestros labios, no fue un beso real—  
—Así son los besos—  
—Así no son los besos, ¿Quieres ver como es un beso?—Pregunto la rubia.

Antes de que Shikamaru pudiera reaccionar ella tiro de su camisa y unió sus labios velozmente, solo los junto, fue un contacto que duro varios segundos y Shikamaru se dejó besar mientras ella se recargaba en él, luego se separó poco a poco, aun quedándose en sus brazos, él rio.  
—¿A eso le llamas beso?—  
Él sonrió, Temari fingió una mirada de inocencia y luego una sonrisa leve.  
—¿Tienes una mejor forma de besar?—Le pregunto y aquello fue demasiado para él.  
Aun con el molesto vestido de Cinderella en un brazo y la mochila de la rubia encima, Shikamaru la tomo de la cintura con su mano libre y la acerco a su cuerpo, Temari lo miro y deposito piquito leve en su barbilla, Shikamaru con sus apenas 17 años era un poco más alto que ella, con 16 y medio pero definitivamente le encantaba que, con solo levantar la vista un poco sus ojos pudieran encontrarse fácilmente.  
—Te enseñaré, problemática—  
Shikamaru la tomo de la barbilla y la hizo mirarlo, se quedaron así varios segundos hasta que él se inclinó levemente sobre ella al tiempo que la sentía rodearle el cuello con sus brazos, el moreno beso su labio inferior y la vio cerrar los ojos, cuando estaba desprevenida lamio sus labios levemente y ella, sorprendida soltó un jadeo al tiempo que abría la boca, él no desaprovecho, la asió de la cintura y la pego más a él al tiempo que introducía su lengua entre los labios de la rubia, ella respondió y ambos sintieron un escalofrió cuando sus lenguas se tocaron.  
Unas voces cercanas los hicieron separarse, Temari dio un par de pasos para alejarse del moreno quien, dispuesto a no quedarse a medias la jalo de una mano hasta salir del camino que rodeaba la escuela, perdiéndose entre los densos arboles hasta que encontraron uno con un tronco lo suficientemente grueso para que los ocultara a ambos.  
Temari, aún oculta entre el árbol y varias ramas, vio a un par de compañeras suyas pasar por el camino rumbo al festival, espero a que se alejaran lo suficiente para salir y regresar al camino, y aunque le pareció tonto esconderse, puesto que solo eran un par de novios besándose, sintió su corazón acelerarse por esconderse, como si fuera algo prohibido besarlo.  
Ella trato de regresar al camino, sin embargo, aquellos no eran los planes del moreno, él la vio vigilar el camino que acababan de abandonar, después la recargo en el árbol y habiendo dejado las cosas que cargaba en el suelo, ya con sus dos manos libres se dispuso a atacarla de nuevo para poder demostrarle lo que era un beso de verdad.  
La rubia recibió gustosa el nuevo beso, se dejó acorralar contra el árbol, sintiendo el cuerpo de Shikamaru pegado al suyo, las manos de él la sujetaron por la cintura y Temari envolvió las suyas en el cuello de él presionando más contra ella, ansiosa de sentirlo tan cerca como fuera posible

Reanudaron el beso, usando esta vez la lengua desde el inicio, sin inhibiciones ni censura, ni timidez, ahí, a escondidas, se permitieron besarse como solo podían hacerlo cuando estaban a solas, Temari disfrutaba tanto de las leves caricias en su cadera que no podía hacer más que sujetarse del cuello del moreno intentando acercarlo más a ella.  
Shikamaru dejo sus labios para besarle la mandíbula, ella, aún recargada en el tronco del árbol ladeo la cabeza permitiéndole un libre acceso a su cuello y su oreja la cual mordió levemente causándole cosquillas a la rubia.  
-Estabas celoso…-Se burló  
-Que no mujer…- el descendió con sus labios, le beso las clavículas y de nuevo el cuello moviendo el estorboso cuello de la camisa del uniforme.  
-Admítelo Shikamaru-  
-¡Que no!-  
-Que si…-Ella recibió gustosa un par de mordidas en el cuello, Shikamaru sintió su tráquea moverse cuando ella rio levemente, mordió un poco más fuerte, fijando sus dientes un segundo. —Te pusiste verde de celos, admítelo—  
-Mmmhh—  
\- ¿Sabes que más es verde? Mi ropa interior… ¿Quieres verla?—

Shikamaru lanzo un gruñido contra su cuello, el juego que ella estaba iniciando era muy peligroso, estaban en un lugar público y si de por si eso ya le calentaba demasiado, que ella le dijera aquellas cosas no ayudaba en mucho.  
Sin embargo, él no respondió su pregunta, no tuvo tiempo, Shikamaru elevo su rostro para besarla de nuevo, le mordió los labios y la obligo a abrir su boca, dejo que sus lenguas jugaran mezclando saliva y recreándose en aquel beso húmedo, ella le apretó más contra sí misma y las manos de Shikamaru se deslizaron de su cintura por el contorno de su cuerpo, le delineo las nalgas y subió la falda, sus manos subieron por el contorno del cuerpo de la rubia hasta sus nalgas, Shikamaru sintió el encaje de la ropa interior femenina, gimió en los labios de ella y acaricio el contorno del encaje, sintiendo la diferencia entre la tela y la piel de la rubia, le apretó ambas nalgas y la escucho soltar un gemido más fuerte que los anteriores, cuando la apretó contra él, la sintió en su entrepierna y aquello fue demasiado, le levanto una pierna y juntó sus centros, era la primera vez que hacia algo similar porque nunca habían pasado de una intensa sesión de besos y la sensación fue indescriptible.  
Detuvieron el beso y abrieron los ojos, aun jadeando fuertemente por el contacto tan erótico que acababan de sentir, Shikamaru le dio un suave beso, aun se miraban, incluso con temor, ambos deseando más sin saber bien como pedirlo, él dio el primer paso, dejo dos besos más en la mandíbula de la rubia y empujo su cadera sobre la de ella, ambos sintieron sus intimidades rozándose y gimieron al mismo tiempo, sorprendidos por lo bien que se sentía, ella cerro los ojos.  
Shikamaru interpreto aquello como una invitación para continuar, reinicio el beso y se empujó de nuevo contra ella, Temari gimió más fuerte pero lo incito a continuar con el roce de sus caderas, el deslizo las manos por su cuerpo hasta uno de sus senos, lo apretó entre sus manos y sus labios bajaron buscando carne más allá de su brasier, que en efecto era verde, pero en aquel momento ya no importo.  
Ella metió las manos dentro de la camisa del moreno y le toco el vientre, su mano bajo a su ombligo, entre sus cuerpos que aún se movían desesperadamente, le toco despacio bajando poco a poco su mano, ansiando sobrepasar los límites de su ropa interior pero deteniéndose en el borde.  
Shikamaru tomo la mano de Temari entre la suya, y la incito a acariciar más allá, le mordió el cuello y la escucho gemir fuertemente, ella rozo sus dedos en el elástico de la ropa interior del moreno y…

El celular de la rubia timbro. 

Shikamaru escucho la leve vibración y luego una canción, se miraron por instantes y se soltaron demasiado rápido, ella casi cae al agacharse por la mochila, busco el celular entre las cosas que cargaba mientras él se recargaba en el tronco del árbol intentando que lo frio de la corteza ayudara un poco a bajar la temperatura y tratando de regular su respiración.  
-¿Hola…mamá?, Si, si, ya vamos, si…Shikamaru está aquí, es que aún no termino de despedirme de mis compañeros…el director de la obra nos entretuvo y…ya vamos, no tardamos-  
Temari hizo una pausa tratando de regular su respiración y vio de reojo a Shikamaru acomodándose la ropa, él se fajo la camisa y se acomodó el cabello, cuando por fin estuvo más presentable se acercó a ella para abotonarle la blusa tranquilamente, mientras ella terminaba de hablar con su madre, había olvidado por completo que terminando la obra, todos irían a comer.

Afortunadamente, Karura dejo de regañar a Temari y la rubia finalmente colgó, no sin antes prometer que estarían en las puertas principales en menos de 5 minutos. Para cuando ella colgó, Shikamaru le había ayudado a acomodarse el uniforme, por lo que solo aliso un poco más la falda y pudieron regresar al camino, ya más calmados y menos sonrojados que hace momentos.

Shikamaru cargaba sus cosas, se tomaron de la mano pero caminaron a una distancia prudencial, primero que nada, porque volver a sentir el calor del otro tan de cerca seria la perdición para ambos, segundo; porque pese a que Rasa le tenía bastante aprecio a Shikamaru y aprobaba su relación, el moreno sabía que acercarse demasiado a la rubia frente a su padre seria casi un suicidio, por lo que guardaron sus distancias.

Estaban por llegar con la familia de la rubia cuando ella le dio un breve apretón de manos llamando su atención.

-Cuando te dije que el beso de la obra no era un beso real para mí, no mentí—Ella hizo una pausa, desviando la mirada—No es mentira porque para que sea un beso real, el corazón debe de latir tan fuerte que hasta de miedo que se vaya a salir de tu pecho, aunque sea con un simple roce de labios y nadie más ha logrado ese efecto en mí, solo tú—

Temari no le miraba, avergonzada de todo lo que acababa de decir, estaban ya bastante cerca de su familia por lo que no hubo más tiempo de hablar, aprovechando la distracción de los progenitores de la rubia y queriendo no dejarla a medias después de aquellas románticas palabras, Shikamaru llevo la mano de la rubia que tenía entrelazada con la suya a sus labios, deposito un suave beso en ella captando de inmediato su atención y llevo las manos de ambos al pecho del moreno a la altura de su corazón, ella lo pudo sentir perfectamente, latiendo frenéticamente, se sonrieron levemente y no hubo necesidad de palabras.

Una vez reuniéndose con la familia de la rubia, ya no hubo tiempo para besos, pero sin duda ambos buscarían la oportunidad para terminar lo que empezaron escondidos tras los árboles.

ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-ST-

¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado?

Tenía tiempo queriendo escribir algo escolar, sé que está un poco OOC y súper AU, en especial porque aquí Shikamaru es apenas medio año mayor que Temari, y los padres de ella están vivos, pero me ha gustado como quedo, debo admitir que me he inspirado (sobre la época escolar) en el fic **Amor Indeleble** , de **Mariies** que también está publicado aquí en (Es muy dramático y a mí me encanta lo dramático, léanlo si tienen la oportunidad)

Me hace un poco de gracia que Shikamaru se ponga celoso por el beso, me hace más gracia aun que los hermanos de ella y sus suegros le hagan burla al respecto.

En fin, lo de la obra de teatro lo saque de un sueño, soñé que yo tenía que interpretar a Cinderella, lo cual era horrible para mí porque tengo pánico escénico, y bueno, quise adaptarlo al ShikaTema, creo que quedo bien.

Con mucho amor para todos y todas. Saludos.

Nonahere.


End file.
